


Rondo's Exciting Pocky Day Celebration

by KamMckammy



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flustered Tsubaki is the best Tsubaki, Goth gays celebrating pocky day together, LOTS of gay pining that's my specialty, Pocky Day Special, Tsubaoi with a possible hint of Nagihiiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamMckammy/pseuds/KamMckammy
Summary: To celebrate 11.11, that is, Pocky Day, I've decided to write a little something with Rondo fluff in it because I love these idiot gaysAlso known as: Rondo meetup gone wrong gone romantic - not clickbait (but also kind of clickbait?)
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi, Tsukimiyama Nagisa/Yano Hiiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Rondo's Exciting Pocky Day Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For context - this happens at a time where Tsubaki and Aoi are still in the gay awkward pining phase because god knows they'll be in that phase for longer than Nagisa and Hiiro and Nagisa and Hiiro are already dating but still a bit awkward (at least on Nagisa's end) about doing anything too sappy in public, enjoy!

As much as they were known for their seriousness when it came to music and bettering themselves as a unit, even the members of Rondo needed a day off or two just to rest up and spend time together as friends rather than serious musicians every once in a while. One of these days just so happened to be the 11th of November, typically known is Japan as "Pocky Day". Not everyone celebrates it, of course, and Aoi and Tsubaki certainly weren't planning on celebrating it in any way, but their closest friends clearly didn't get the memo, as not long after everyone had arrived at her house for the usual hangout session with the group, Hiiro had pulled out a few packages of pocky from her snack shelf before putting all of them down at the table in front of everyone. 

"Alright, pop quiz time! Do you guys know what day it is today?" 

Nagisa was the first one to enthusiastically raise her hand in an attempt to reply to this question, glancing over at the snacks in front of her with a hint of excitement in her expression as she did so. It seemed like Hiiro wasn't really going to ask her about this though, as she ignored Nagisa for a moment there in order to ask Tsubaki about it instead.

"So? What is it~?" 

It would be a great understatement to think that Tsubaki Aoyagi has not heard of the term "Pocky Day" at least once in her life. She would never admit to it, really, but she's seen her fair share of fluffy romance-themed internet culture to know exactly what it was about. That did not mean that she was about to give Hiiro the satisfaction of replying to her question just the way she wanted her to reply.

"I don't know, what day is it?" 

She looked away for a moment, giving Aoi a nervous look in hopes that she wouldn't catch up onto what she could only assume was part of Hiiro's plan to fluster her greatly anytime soon. Luckily, Aoi didn't seem to have come up with a solid answer either though, as she was currently sitting with her chin propped up slightly by one of her hands in a thoughtful manner. Maybe there was still hope for everyone gathered to avoid any awkward situations after all, or at least that's what Tsubaki wanted to believe. 

"Aoi-kun? What about you?"

Unlike Tsubaki, Aoi actually took her time to think this question through properly before she replied. Hiiro's eyes lit up with excitement as Aoi finally raised her head up triumphantly to announce what the answer was. Could it be that she remembered that one or two times Hiiro had told her about it? Surely, she would've remembered, right? Aoi may be an airhead, but she's also a good listener, that is, unless she got the wrong idea about this...

"It's the 11th!" 

And just like that Hiiro's expression quickly shifted from that of excitement to one of vague disappointment. Of course this would be Aoi's first reaction, she must've taken the question a bit too literally. Oh well, such a minor inconvenience wasn't going to stop Hiiro's plans by any means. After all, Nagisa was right there and she surely knew the answer, so there was no need to worry. This setup could still work just fine. With that in mind, Hiiro turned towards Nagisa, letting out a small sigh before speaking up again.

"What's your answer, Nagisa?"

"It's Let Nagisa Eat All The Pocky Day!" 

She replied enthusiastically without skipping a beat. Dammit, she must've rehearsed this in her head a bunch of times before Hiiro asked her about it, her answer may have been different at the start, but in the end, she ended up tailoring it to her own needs.

"Close enough...! It's pocky day, which means we should all try playing the pocky game for fun!"

It seemed like Hiiro just had to be the one to clear things up here. She could see the color draining from Tsubaki's face as she said this as well as the sudden drop in Nagisa's excitement levels as she realized that she would not, in fact, get to eat all the pocky by herself. She could share with the others, sure, but that didn't mean she would've been perfectly happy with the possibility of having all these snacks for herself.

"The... pocky game?"

Of course, Aoi was the first one to actually question the nature of this "Pocky Game" brought up by Hiiro so suddenly. Tsubaki herself was aware of how it worked already so she didn't need any explanations as much as she still refused to say a word about it and Nagisa didn't really care what it was as long as there were pocky sticks involved. Surely it couldn't be too bad, right?

"I'm glad you asked! The pocky game is a game where you take a pocky stick and put it into your mouth like this--" Hiiro paused for a moment so that she could open up one of the pocky packs she picked up from the table and take a pocky stick before putting it into Nagisa's mouth. Why Nagisa's? Well, she still had quite a bit of explaining to do and Nagisa was more than happy to receive the snack offering, so she didn't argue with any of that. "Then another person bites it from the other end and you both keep chomping on it until either one of you breaks the pocky off, in which case they lose the game, or you run out of pocky space which means... fufu, well, you'll have to figure that out by yourself!"

Aoi nodded along to Hiiro's words. This seemed easy enough and it could be a fun way to spend time with one's friends, right? Tsubaki on the other hand seemed absolutely devastated by the news. She couldn't help but hide her face behind the palms of her hands after listening to Hiiro's explanation of the game. This must've been another one of Hiiro's embarrassing setups, right? She was just trying to get Tsubaki all flustered by making her do this with Aoi for sure. On one hand, Tsubaki's pride was on the line here and she wasn't about to let Hiiro have her way by chickening out because she got too flustered, but on the other hand, if she were to do this with Aoi... just how close would they be able to get? What if somehow they ended up not breaking up the pocky and... ahh, what if, by any chance, their lips were to touch, even if for only a brief moment? Tsubaki couldn't possibly survive such an incident, she knew that much. 

"Sooo here's how we'll be doing this, Tsubaki can go with Nagisa first and I'll go with Aoi-kun and afterwards we'll switch things around, yeah? Does that sound alright with everyone?"

Ah. Sure, Tsubaki could deal with doing this with Nagisa, she just had to break off fast enough and let her have the damn pocky, it's not like she cared that much about the part where she actually had to eat the entire thing. She knew that if she were to hesitate any more than necessary in this situation, she'd probably end up getting headbutted by Nagisa if she were to get too into the thing of trying to eat as much of the pocky as she could before Tsubaki got to it, so she decided to finish things up fast enough, and so she did. The moment Hiiro gave the two the signal to start, Tsubaki bit off a small piece of pocky and simply moved away, sighing in an attempt to pretend that she was actually bothered by her loss. Just as she expected, it didn't take long for Nagisa to practically inhale the pocky as soon as it was all hers for the taking, so maybe it really was a good idea to throw in the towel on that one. 

"Nagisa wins! Alright, it's our turn now~"

Tsubaki's attention was quickly brought towards the other two as they picked up a pocky stick and began to chomp down on bits of it. Those two have been good friends for a while now, so they didn't really hesitate with getting closer as the pocky stick grew smaller and smaller with each bite. It was around the time when the two's noses touched ever so slightly that Tsubaki began to feel somewhat uneasy about the whole thing. It was fine, wasn't it? This whole thing was just a game anyways and these two were so close, so surely, there was nothing weird about it, right? And yet, for some reason, Tsubaki couldn't feel at peace watching this whole thing go down. She was just about to intervene, when all of a sudden Hiiro broke off from Aoi's half of what remained of the pocky stick and chuckled a bit.

"My, Aoi-kun you're quite bold with these things, aren't you?" 

Unsure of what exactly Hiiro meant by that, Aoi simply looked at her with a somewhat puzzled look for a moment. 

"You won, congrats! And your prize for winning is...!" Hiiro paused momentarily in order to add some dramatic effects to her grand reveal. "You get to go again with Tsubaki in the next round~!" 

"Wait, what about MY prize?" 

Nagisa pouted slightly as she realized that she clearly wasn't getting anything out of this. Why was Aoi the only one getting special treatment here when she won against Tsubaki by a landslide? 

"We'll get to that in a moment~"

She could deal with this if she was actually going to get something out of the competition too, so for now Nagisa decided to wait for her prize. 

"But before that! It's time for me and Nagisa to play"

Whew. Tsubaki could at least have a moment of peace to stop her heart from racing. God, Hiiro really knew how to get her all riled up about things, didn't she? What was she going to do when it was her turn again and she had to do this with Aoi? There were so many things going through her head at the moment that she had almost managed to miss out on the outcome of Nagisa and Hiiro's game. She managed to focus on things that weren't her own thoughts just in time to see Hiiro pick up a pocky box before placing it casually in front of her and Nagisa's faces. Weird, why did she feel the need to do that? It didn't take too long before Tsubaki's question was answered as her friends' faces kept inching closer and closer together until finally there was a moment of awkward silence as they both stood still, their faces still hidden behind the pocky box, and then all of a sudden Nagisa pulled back, her face having suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

"HIIRO! THAT'S NOT FAIR, THAT'S LIKE, TOTALLY NOT FAIR!" 

She covered her lips with one of her hands and pointed her other hand at Hiiro in an accusatory manner. Tsubaki was quickly able to put the two and two together. They must've actually kissed, right? Otherwise Nagisa wouldn't be reacting so strongly for sure. Were these two THAT close at this point or was what happened just an accident on Hiiro's end? It certainly didn't seem that way based off of the satisfied expression that made its way onto Hiiro's face after what happened and just how calm she was about the whole thing. 

"Fufu, I don't see what's so unfair about it, it's just how this game goes sometimes and you got your reward in the end, didn't you~?"

Hiiro was making some strong points there and Nagisa had to admit that this DID technically count as a reward... still, doing that kinda thing in front of everyone was very embarrassing nonetheless, so she was still going to be a bit pouty about it for a bit. 

"Now!" Hiiro put her hands together and smiled over at Aoi and Tsubaki now. "All that's left is for the two of you to play together, right?"

Hiiro must've clearly set this up. After all, not everyone has had their turns with everyone yet, so cutting the game short at Tsubaki and Aoi's attempt must've meant that this was exactly what Hiiro wanted to see happen. Tsubaki still had the chance to find an excuse to not do it, she could've easily quit the game early enough for it to not cause any problems too, and yet... maybe deep down she wanted to go through with it in a way. After all, kissing Aoi would've surely been nice... but! She couldn't, it's not like they were dating or like she knew if Aoi really felt about her that way so they shouldn't, yeah. They had to just... work their way out of this situation somehow.

Before Tsubaki knew it, both her and Aoi had bitten off quite a big chunk of their respective ends of the pocky stick and their faces had gotten so close that their noses were almost touching. Of course, Tsubaki's face had completely turned red by this point, but she was far too stubborn to actually let go until this point. Her eyes drifted towards Aoi's face for a brief moment in order to see how she was dealing with all of this. To no one's surprise, Aoi seemed completely unphased by this sudden closeness. Tsubaki knew she couldn't possibly keep this up for much longer, and because of this, she finally decided to break off the pocky right here... at the exact same moment as Aoi tried breaking off her end of it. 

What followed was a quiet "THUD!" sound as Tsubaki had accidentally managed to move her head away in a way that led to her practically headbutting Aoi as she herself tried moving. The amount of embarrassment Tsubaki felt in that exact moment was probably far more than what she would've felt if she had actually managed to kiss Aoi, or at least that's what she thought at the time.

"God Aoi I'm-- I am so sorry I didn't-- I didn't mean to do that are you okay?" 

She kneeled down in front of Aoi as soon as she realized what happened, gently pressing one of her hands to her forehead to see if her sudden movement didn't leave a bruise or anything like that. It took Aoi a moment to compose herself, but when she did, she let out a small chuckle and shook her head before smiling at Tsubaki.

"I'm fine, thank you, Tsubaki" Having said that, Aoi took the hand that was pressed up to her forehead and held it gently for a moment. "Are you alright though?"

That's Aoi for you, always so caring towards everyone. Tsubaki nodded quickly in response to her question before quickly moving away from Aoi to avoid any further embarrassment. 

"Oh my! Who would've thought this would be the outcome of your pocky game~"

Hiiro was visibly worried about both of her friends for a moment, but when she realized that neither of them were hurt badly by any means, her usual cheerful demeanor came back almost immediately. In the meantime, Nagisa was trying hard not to laugh at how silly the two looked as their heads collided moments ago. She didn't know what was funnier to her - the headbutt or Tsubaki's nervous apologies as she realized what had happened. 

After this small incident, the meeting continued as it normally would as the group talked about all sorts of mundane things, joked around while Hiiro teased Tsubaki relentlessly and made sure that Nagisa wasn't doing anything reckless in the background whenever she got distracted. The day passed by quickly and soon enough it was time for everyone to go home-- or, well, for Aoi and Tsubaki to go home, as it seemed like Nagisa was staying over at Hiiro's place again. The two said their goodbyes to their friends and left together. Since Aoi offered to walk Tsubaki home as it was already pretty late, the two managed to get some time to talk with just the two of them as they headed back. Nothing really interesting happened during their walk, they talked about whatever they could think of and Tsubaki took her time to admire how cool Aoi looked under the street lights every once in a while. 

"There we go! I suppose I should get going now" 

When the two reached the entrance to Tsubaki's house, Aoi stopped in order to say her goodbyes as per usual. She had already long since managed to forget about the mishap that happened during the pocky game, but unlike her, Tsubaki couldn't quite forget. In fact, she'd been mulling over how she could properly apologize to Aoi on the way home. 

"Hey, Aoi...?"

She decided to try doing something she wouldn't normally do as she was too flustered for it, but something that would certainly work as an apology in its own roundabout way... that, or maybe Tsubaki just longed for the kind of closeness she missed out on earlier. She knew she'd regret it, God, of course she would, but it was something that friends did normally, right? Right, it wasn't all that strange for friends to do those kinds of things, surely.

"Yes?"

Aoi's attention was now turned towards Tsubaki. What was it that she wanted to say to her now? 

"Thank you for today, I mean, for walking me home and all but also just... yeah..." 

Words were failing Tsubaki as she tried to say something, anything in order to make this situation less awkward for herself.

"Thank you too, Tsubaki"

Ah. The conversation was a bit stiff, wasn't it? Tsubaki had to act, and she had to act FAST, especially since she could already see Aoi turning ever so slightly away from her. Perhaps keeping her here wasn't great at this hour, but she just needed this one moment, she just had to--

"Ah-"

Tsubaki quickly closed the distance between her and Aoi and stood up on her tip toes before reaching her hands out to wrap them Aoi's neck and placing a tiny kiss on her cheek. It wasn't much, but it certainly seemed to be enough to leave not just Tsubaki but also Aoi in a state of mild disarray and embarrassment. 

"T-that's for what happened earlier, I uh-- I wanted to make sure your head would be feeling better now so... yeah... r-right! I have to go, it's late, um-- goodnight Aoi!" 

Having said that, Tsubaki ran into the house at a speed much unlike that at which she moved under any normal circumstances, leaving Aoi to stand outside completely dumbfounded for a moment. To think that Tsubaki would kiss her cheek so suddenly... Aoi had no idea how to react, so she simply didn't react, but despite how little her emotions were showing on the surface, they were actually a rampant mess of embarrassment and content on the inside. In the end, Tsubaki really was so much braver than Aoi could ever be, wasn't she? Aoi would've never dared do something like this so suddenly and yet... ahh, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Surely it didn't mean much to Tsubaki, but to Aoi, it was a most treasured moment, no matter how brief it may have been. She would have loved to repay Tsubaki for this someday in the future, but for now, all she could do was keep her feelings all to herself and hope that eventually she would gather up enough courage to tell Tsubaki how she really felt about her. 

One of these days... having finally stopped all of these embarrassing thoughts from keeping her stuck in place, Aoi finally decided to head home, but not before pressing one of her hands to her cheek in the spot where Tsubaki kissed it and smiling a bit. She may not have been the best at showing it, but... deep down, more than anything, Aoi was happy. So happy she could cry, in fact, but she wasn't really going to do that at the moment, getting home safely for the night took priority over that.

"Goodnight... Tsubaki" 

She finally managed to give a soft reply to Tsubaki's goodnight now that the initial shock of what happened had left her, even though there wasn't anyone there to hear it anymore and then left.


End file.
